


I'm Not Sorry

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Life is made up of many moments, small and large, that can change your world.





	I'm Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic for the monthly challenge.  
> Prompt: I'm Not Sorry  
> Word Count: 369 (no matter what ao3 says)
> 
> Love and thanks to my squee squad for their love, support and alpha/beta help.

I fought against our history, the pain we both caused. I knew we both had regrets but second chances were the way forward. I pushed past all those disapproving glances and snide remarks to reach out to you. It was my turn to offer my hand and risk rejection.

I'm not sorry.

I looked into your eyes when your hand took mine and saw familiar measures of fear and pain and hope. I saw the start of a smile similar to mine, felt a knot in my chest start to loosen and remembered that this is part of what I died to achieve.

I'm not sorry.

It's your birthday and I look at our collection of friends gathered around us. It's been a long road to get us here but it's worth it to see the light in your eyes. Our eyes lock and I can't help but smile and my heart pounds when your lips curve up as well. I'd do anything, give anything, to cause that smile, to have it directed at me. Lately, I realise that you are the center of my world.

I'm not sorry.

I'm nervous. It's a beautiful night and I've prepared everything with great care. My hand dips into my pocket for the hundredth time and I force a deep breath in. I'm pacing, listening, straining to hear you arrive. Finally, I hear the door open, your footsteps in the hallway and I wave my wand quickly before putting it aside. Soft music fills the space. The candlelight reflects in your eyes as you enter our sitting room and from my perspective on one knee, you’re the most beautiful man I've ever seen. You love me. You said yes!

I'm not sorry.

There are those who question my sanity over my decisions. Many say that you don't deserve me, deserve this. I'm grateful that you chose to ignore those voices and focus on mine. That you trusted me and believed me when I told you how I felt and what I wanted. Through our years together, we've faced our adversities with a united front. Sitting here, watching you hold our son while I hold you…

I'm not sorry. I'll never be sorry.


End file.
